Secrets
by TweetyCherry
Summary: Secrets are something that is kept or meant to be kept unknown from others. They're also your hidden past and your future. Agent Benjamin Dunn knew that Brandt William was a man filled with secrets. Brand's whole identity was a secret to the team. He knew that Secrets are bad. Somehow, one day or another, they will come out. One shot at Benji's Doubts.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Secrets

 **Summary:**

Secrets are something that is kept or meant to be kept unknown from others. They're also your hidden past and your future. Agent Benjamin Dunn knew that Brandt William was a man filled with secrets. Brand's whole identity was a secret to the team. He knew that Secrets are bad. Somehow, one day or another, they will come out. One shot at Benji's Doubts.

 **Chapter 1 – Disruptions**

" _The face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of heart." -_ _ **St. Jerome.**_

"Are you ok, Brandt?" Benji heard Jane ask the analyst.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little peachy." William Brandt replied with a reassuring nod, as Jane went back to her seat in thought.

Agent Benjamin Dunn starred at his partner, William Brandt's, back as he loaded up the elevator controls on his screen. He could see that Will was definitely worried about something. The tension in his face and the veins sticking out of his arms were a dead giveaway. Benji wanted to go and confront Will about the stuff that was bugging his only favourite analyst. But he decided against it as he had a duty to guide Ethan around the building. And he can't do that if he's talking to Will instead of giving out directions to his leader.

Will was always so protective of his feelings. Benji knew that Will was a man of secrets. Secrets that the analyst has never shared with the team. Even though Brandt has came out clear with his history with IMF during the ghost protocols, there was still something that bugs Benji about his partner. Maybe it was the tired look on his face or the cringes that he had seen flash over Will's face whenever he's trying to hold back Intel. Benji knew that William was a good guy and one of the amazing analyst of IMF. He's a person who would think 100 times over before taking any actions, unlike Ethan who was mostly famous for his gambling abilities in his Spy career. Benji had no idea how Ethan gets his courage to do his missions so recklessly without worrying about the consequences.

He kept the analyst in his sight as he spurted out directions to Ethan through his ear-piece so his team leader could reach the target's room. They were given an Intel on a potential suspect who is believed to be communicating with a mole inside IMF. They didn't know who the mole is but according to the Intel, the suspect has booked a room at one of Shanghai's luxury hotels. That's where the whole team was. Ethan was the one who was out in the field, spying on the suspect while Benji, Jane and Brandt were sitting in one of the rooms on the top floor.

"Ok, Ethan. Just head straight. The red door is where the target is." Benji said as he monitored his team leader's movement through the camera footage on his computer.

"How long do you think he's going to take?" Jane asked him just as he saw Brandt got up and head into the other room.

"I don't know. It's Ethan. You can't really tell what's going on in his mind." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders before he continued. "Speaking of different minds, do you know what's going on with Brandt? He seemed a little annoyed at something. Not to mention sad." Benji observed as he remembered the tension on Brandt's face. Jane looked back at the spot where Brandt had just disappeared.

"He seemed worried about something." Jane replied with equal confusion. "It's probably the mission. He was always uncomfortable with the field work." Benji nodded in response.

"I still don't understand why he chose field work if he was still uncomfortable with it."

"No idea." Jane shook her head as she raised her hands up in defeat. "I wished, he was a little open with us. You know about himself. Just so we don't accidently hurt him. I kind of like having him around. He keeps us sane to be honest. Especially Ethan."

"Yeah." Everyone member in the team had come to trust Brandt and his analytical skills during past these two years. They consider him as one of their own even though he was full of secrets. That's when Benji heard a loud static in his ear-com.

"Ethan? Ethan?! Ethan, do you hear me?" Benji repeated as he looked through the building's cameras but found it blank.

"What's going on?" Jane asked worriedly as she stood up in alarm. Even Brandt heard her frantic voice and came back in the room with his phone in his hand.

"Something's wrong. He's not replying." Benji exclaimed as he tried to search through other cameras but came up with nothing. "Something is disrupting with our frequency!"

"What could it be?" Jane asked Just as Brandt pulled the computer screen towards him.

"Brandt!? What are you doing? I need that." Benji said as he saw Brandt's concentrated face.

"Don't worry. There's a trick I learned from a colleague. Just wait." His partner said as he pressed down keys that seemed random to Benji's eyes. Both Benji and Jane didn't know what Brandt was doing, but it seemed to be working as the static sound in Benji's Ear-com came down to a low buzzing.

"Benji!" Ethan's voice rang through his ear. The computer specialist quickly gave each of his member a similar ear-com so the whole team can listen to the conversation.

"Ethan! What happened? I lost you back there. I thou—"

"It's a trap." Dread filled inside Benji's body as he looked wide-eyed at his team mates. "They knew we were coming. It was a setup."

"A setup?! A setup for what?" Jane said as she tried to control her emotions. Traps and their team had a really bad past. It always has a bad ending to it.

"I don't know." Ethan's voice seemed rushed. "Everything was so timed. It was as if... as if it was a play." Everyone seemed so confused by their leader's words.

"What do you mean? Did you see the suspect?" Brandt spoke for the first time.

"Its..." that's when they heard a loud static just as the building shook a little. It sounded like something exploded inside the building.

"FUCK!" Brandt exclaimed as he slammed his ear-com on the coffee table. Both Jane and Benji exchanged a look. _Did he just swear?_ Benji thought as he remembered Brandt's personality. William Brandt never swears. But the William standing in front of him wasn't the same William he knew.

"I'm going in." Brandt exclaimed before picking up two guns.

"Me to." Jane said as she pulled out her own gun. "You'll need backup. Benji stay here. Keep us informed." She said before following Will out the door. The technician starred after his team with an open mouth. _They just left me here! How could they?_ Benji thought in frustration. He was a field agent too. And by sitting here he's not going to get anything done, especially when all the cameras are off. Picking risk over safety, he picked up his small computer and a hand gun from the table before running after his team towards the lower levels where the suspect was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Suspicions**

Agent Benjamin sprinted through the stairs as he reached his desire floor. Just as he opened the fire exit's door, he found himself starring at a long corridor filled with smoke. He could even see flames up ahead. With his gun still in his hands, he blindly ran in the smoke, trying to see any signs of movement.

"JANE?!" he screamed in the blinding grey & black smoke just as he saw a burnt patch on the floor with various flames up ahead. "BRANDT? ETHAN?!" in the back of his head, he knew something was wrong. The whole floor seemed to quiet for a hotel. He hadn't seen any person running or screaming for help.

It was few minutes of wondering around is when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulders that nearly scared the shit out of him.

"Benji!" he heard a voice just as he panicked and tried to claw the stranger's hand off. "Stop, it's me"

"Ethan?" Benji said just as the figure came closer to him, so he could see the face.

"Yes."

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked as he saw his leader covered in few scratch marks and a bullet on his left arm.

"I'm fine. You shouldn't have come here. It's all a trap. They somehow knew we were coming." Ethan breathed out.

"Someone must have told them about us." Benji wondered as Ethan nodded. "Someone from IMF."

"Someone who's close to our team or inside." Ethan interjected. "We can't trust anyone yet. We need to get out of here. Now." Ethan said again as he pulled Benji in the other direction.

"No, No wait. The others are here as well. I was just looking for them."

"What?" Ethan exclaimed loudly. "Benji, the women. She bugged this floor with bombs. The whole floor is about to explode in few minutes. We need to find the others."

"Whoa, wait a moment. Women? What women? Who are you talking about, Ethan?" Benji fired questions at his leader.

"The one we came here for. She's the suspect."

"But I thought it would be a man?"

"I guess we were on the same page." Ethan replied with sigh. "Come on, we need to find the others. We only have few minutes left. You go in that direction and I'll go here." Ethan said again as he pointed the directions to Benji.

"Okay"

"Get out of here if you can't find anyone in the next two minutes. And remember the suspect has red hair." He heard Ethan's voice going fainter and fainter as he jogged in the said direction. This side of the floor was mostly covered in flames around the corners. He could see the smoke here was heavy and thick. It was getting for him to breathe.

"JANE! BRANDT!" he screamed his team member's names as he tried to clear the smoke with his hands. "WI...WILLIAM!" he screamed as he coughed on the smoke. He looked at his watch to see that 60 seconds has already been passed. That leaves him with only 1 minute according to Ethan's warning. He was about to head back when he heard voices from a side wall in the corridor to his right. At first he thought, the voices belonged to people screaming for help but as he got closer his ears picked up only two voices and judging by the sweet high pitched voice, he instantly knew that one of them belonged to a women. Still proceeding with caution, he walked a little closer and hovered just few paces behind a wall as he tried to listen to the sweet voice again.

"What the hell did you do?" a deep voice screeched. Benji was 100% sure that he had heard the voice somewhere.

"It's time." _Okay, that was totally a women._

"What? Now?! I thought we were going to do this my way." Benji wasn't sure what to think of this. He's standing in a Chinese building on a random floor that is about explode in pieces, listening to someone's conversation that he had no right to.

"No time for that. Fury needs you somewhere else." _Fury? Who the hell is that?_ Benji pulled up the courage to take a peek at the scene. He could easily see a women dressed in some kind of a blue/black cat suit facing the other way. Her back was facing towards Benji which gave him an advantage to spy on the duo. It was at that moment when he leaned a little further and saw the man's face that was facing the women.

"No, way." He whispered to himself in awe. It was his team mate William standing in the hallway talking to an unknown women. His first instinct was to smile and do a fist pump as he figured that the women must be Will's secret lady love that the analyst has been hiding since the time Benji caught him giving flying kisses to someone on the phone few weeks ago. He remembered his friend's red face on that day. Benji never had that much fun at teasing someone like he did to Will that day. But as the reality and the tension of the situation settled in, his face formed into confusion. _Why would Brandt's lady love be here in Shanghai? And why of all places are they talking in a burnt down floor that is about to explode in few minutes?!_ Benji thought as he listened in on the conversation.

"But-..."

"No!" Benji heard women exclaimed with a deathly voice. A scary women and a cautious Brandt? Somehow these two phrases doesn't fit in Benji's head. It was at that moment when the smoke cleared a bit and his breadth got stuck in his throat. The women had _red_ hair. _RED_ hair! As in she was the suspect that Ethan was talking about.

"Aw! Come on, Nat?" he heard Will plead. Benji didn't know why Brandt was talking to her. She's the enemy for god's sake. Maybe Benji had it wrong. Lot of women have red hair... right? But her next sentence confirmed his suspicions.

"B, you already knew this has to end one day. Consider that day is today. You need to show your true self to IMF. " _Wait, wait what?!_ Benji thought as he tried process her words.

"But, I don't want to be the bad guy. They trust me!"That's when it hit him. _He's with her. He's the mole!_ _And she's the suspect._ The old technician froze in his place as pieces started to click in their places.

"Really? How many times have we done this before?" Benji was having a hard time at digesting the new Intel. It was Will who ranted them out. Will's a traitor. _How many traitors are there in this fucking world?_ He always knew that Will has secrets. But this?! Betraying IMF was by far the worst secret ever. What if will's whole personality was fake? Did he really even cared about his IMF team?

"Many." In order to hear more clearly, he moved forward only to move back with a small scream as a small part of the ceiling fell in front of Benji. He knew, that the two people had heard his yelp of surprise.

Without a second glace, Benji ran in the other opposite direction away from Brandt and that red-head women. _How could Brandt do this to us?_ He thought as he ran in full speed before he bumped into a hard structure. His breadth was caught out of him as he landed on the dry floor.

"Benji!" he heard Jane's voice from nearby as he tried to catch his breath and stand up from his position in the thick smoke. "Benji! Are you ok?" he felt Jane's hand on his arm just as he looked up at Jane's worried face.

"Jane?"

"Yes" he looked to his side to see Ethan also pulling himself up from the floor. Benji must have bumped into him.

"Benji. Did you find Brandt?" Ethan asked as he got hold of Benji's shoulders. Benji stared at Ethan in shock and worry.

"BENJI!" Ethan screamed before shaking Benji's shoulders.

"YES, yes. I found Brandt." The technician said weakly.

"Where is he?" Ethan asked. When Benji didn't reply, he was awarded with another shake. "Benji, where is Brandt?"

"HE… He... It's him." Benji finally whispered the words out looking directly in Ethan's eyes. "He was with her. He's the one who gave us out."

"Shit." Ethan cussed as he finally figured what his team mate was trying to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Revelations**

"Shit." Ethan cursed again.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on in here? And where the hell is Brandt?" Jane asked worriedly as she saw fear flash on Benji's face and an angry look on Ethan's.

"We need to get out of here." Ethan said quickly ignoring Jane's questions as he tried to pull Jane and Benji by their arms. But Jane pulled back in frustration.

"NO. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on here?" she screamed as she pulled her arm away out of Ethan's reach.

"We don't have time. The bombs could explode anytime."

"NO. You tell me right now or I'm not leaving." Jane exclaimed as she moved back from Ethan.

"JANE!"

"NO!"

"Please."

"JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE? AND WHERE THE HELL IS BRANDT?!" Benji tried to drown his team mate's voices as his friend's betrayal came in front of his eyes. Finally snapping under the pressure, he couldn't hold himself anymore.

"HE'S A LIER!" he screamed abruptly stopping his team mate's screaming match. "HE'S A FUCKING LIER. Oh God!" Benji screamed again as he pulled his hair in frustration and hurt. Jane could see tears in the technician's eyes.

"What?! What are you saying, Benji? What do you mean?" Jane asked confusingly, trying to keep her breathing in control. "God damn it, answer me."

"You want to know what's going on!" Benji exclaimed in anger as he came close to Jane. "I'll tell you what's going on. Brandt is a liar. He's a fucking liar, Jane. I trusted him. He was my friend then why did he do this to us, huh?" He said again as his breathing increased. "WHY DID HE BETRAY US?!"

"Benji, what-."

"He's the mole, Jane! He's the one who rant us out. He's the one who's trading IMF's Intel and secrets. He's the one who betrayed us!" Benji said cutting Jane off. He never thought the one he had trusted would do this to him. He knew Brandt was a secret type of guy, but this?!

Meanwhile Dread was filling inside Jane's heart. _No, this can't be true..._ She thought as she shook her head and pulled her hair back before looking directly at Benji.

"No, you're wrong. Brandt would never do this to us. You must be mistaken, Benji!"

"I wish I was, but I saw him. I saw him talking to her."

"Her?"

"The suspect. It's a she. Red hair and green eyes. She was the one who I was spying on." Ethan interjected giving Benji time to collect his emotions. "She's the one who planted the bombs on this floor."

"No." Jane exclaimed still denying to accept the fact.

"I saw him Jane. I saw him with her. They were talking about an escape plan. The women was saying how he needs to leave." Benji said still keeping a check on his breathing. "Since we're onto them, they must have known it's not safe for him stay here undercover anymore."

"Benji's right." Ethan said suddenly. "IMF knows that a mole has infiltrated its ranks. And maybe that's why the people Brandt works for are pulling him off IMF." The whole team was in shock as they thought about their Analysts' betrayal.

"But why would he do this?" Jane asked after few seconds of silence. "Was he the mole from the beginning or did he turned recently? And why the hell didn't IMF noticed it before?" Ethan shook his head in response.

"I don't know." Ethan responded. "But there's only one way we can find out. We have to bring him in."

"You mean to the headquarters?" Benji asked realising what Ethan wants to do.

"Yes. That's the only option we have. We need to know who he works for or how long he's been trading secrets for. We need to capture him. The secretary will know what to do with him."

"But that's impossible. For all we could know, he's already gone."

"Maybe or maybe not." That's when they heard heavy footsteps coming from the same corridor that Benji was running out of.

"Ethan! Jane?!" They all heard the unmistakable voice of William Brandt coming closer.

"That must be him." Ethan said quietly as he looked pointedly at his team mate. "Act natural. We need to catch him."

"But-"Jane started.

"No. accept the truth." Ethan ordered as they heard Brandt nearing there position. In reality, Ethan was very much hurt by Brandt's betrayal. He trusted the analyst and considered him as part of the family. He always had a bad luck in trusting people. No matter how hard he tries, he always gets betrayed.

"Are you sure about this?" Benji asked as he wiped his tears. He's not ashamed to admit that he was crying a little.

"Yes." Ethan nodded just as Brandt came into view.

"Oh, thank god you're all okay." They heard Brandt say as he came into their view. "This place is rigged with bombs. We need to get out here now!" Brandt screamed just as they heard a loud exploding sound in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Co** **mplications**

"Come on, we gotta move!" Brandt screamed as he ushered his IMF team towards a set of hallways to escape the un-timely bomb blasts. "The building has already been evacuated."

Both Ethan and Jane tensed up at the comment. It didn't take any genius to figure out that the whole commotion was planned. A very well planned route to get the mole out of IMF before he gets caught. Benji on the other hand was entirely focused on the analyst that he has come to accept as a close friend. A friend who was all a pretend. A lie. Over the years, he had always been proud of working in a secret spy agency. Never, once in his life, he ever thought that the consequences of trusting the wrong guy would be worse than being stabbed to death. He had all these questions in his head that with due time will explode soon enough.

"Where are we going?" Benji croaked out, trying to keep his emotions in check. Brandt looked at him in question.

"Through the stairs" Ethan spoke up before Brandt could. "The ground floor is closer to us. There will be an IMF vehicle waiting outside for us." Both Benji and Jane knew why they have a special vehicle waiting downstairs for them. Ethan must have informed the IMF about Brandt through the emergency com lines. "Let's go." And with that, everyone followed after Ethan, making sure that analyst was infront of them. That way they can keep an eye on him.

They were just few floors above the ground floor when the first bomb gave out. The whole building shook just as the four agents held onto the railings for the support. They were in the fire exits. The lifts weren't working so they had to rely on the stairs to reach the ground floor.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Brandt yelled at Jane and Benji who had stopped few steps above him due to the loud tremor of the building. Benji quickly pulled himself up and stirred Jane towards Ethan and Brandt. But they were stopped by another shaking of the building, just barely avoiding being crushed by a large chunk of the stairs above them. It had fallen right infront of Benji's body.

"Damn it, Nat!" The analyst screamed in frustration as he pulled something out of his ear. Probably his ear comm. But no-one paid attention to his words or what he was doing.

"The building's falling apart, Ethan!" Jane screamed as she pulled Benji up just before the technician could fall through the empty space between the stairs. They leaned onto the side wall just as they tried to balance themselves. They looked at the gap. It wasn't that big. Jane can do it but she wasn't sure about Benji. "Can you do this?" She whispered to Benji who was scared but none-the-less functioning.

"Yes." The technician nodded. He had to. There was no other way.

"You guys gonna have to jump through this!" Brandt screamed over the noise. Benji looked at Jane in worry before he decided to do it. Now that he knows Brandt is the mole, he doesn't trust Brandt to be able to catch him. What if the analyst drops him?

"Don't worry, Ethan's there. He won't let anything happen to you." Jane assured him. He nodded before taking his stance. "Remember, keep your eyes open. You need to see where you're landing. Grab anything that comes in your sight." He took a deep breath and jumped. Luckily, it was Ethan who caught him. Apparently Benji had landed right on top of Ethan. The impact left them toppling down few steps away from the analyst. They both groaned at the pain.

"Are you guys okay?" Brandt's worried voice reached in his ears just as he saw Jane make her jump. Benji wasn't worried about Jane because he knew she can take care of herself. It was the analyst who was now looming over his head.

"Yeah… we're fine." Ethan croaked out just as he pushed the technician off him.

"Sorry" Benji apologized before they un-tangled themselves and quickly stood up, only to see Jane landing behind them.

"Benji! Ethan! LOOK UP!" Everyone looked up at Jane's scream. What they found was a some sort of fire balloon from the explosion making its way down towards them. Each floor's explosion giving the fire a more energy boost.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Brandt screamed as he pushed his team mates down the stairs. At this point, no-one cared where Brandt was. The only thing that mattered to them was getting to safety. They all quickly toppled down the stairs. But the descending fire of the explosion was too close to them. So they did what their instincts told them to do. They separated.

Both Ethan and Jane jumped through the empty space between the stairs while Benji took the safe route. He opened the door to the 2nd floor and ran through the corridor just as the fire reached his floor and exploded. The only thing he remembered after that was being hit in the head and his name being screamed out.

"BENJI!"

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Jane woke up with a start as she felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to see Ethan starring down at her.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked as he helped Jane up from her groggy state. It took her few seconds before the flashes of the past hour came back to her. She looked around her surroundings to find people running and screaming on both sides, trying to escaping the falling debris.

"What happened?" She asked Ethan who himself looked worn out by the explosion. She could see few injuries here and there, just like her. As far as she remembered, she had jumped into the empty space between stairs to cover the distance. She had managed to land on the ground floor perfectly but before she could move, she had felt the explosion behind her. The last thing she remembered was heat and then blank.

"I pulled you to safety when the fire was only few inches away from you." Ethan explained as he tendered to his slightly burnt hand. "The impact of the explosion threw us here, in the lobby."

"But I thought the building was evacuated?" Jane said as she looked at all the civilian screaming around her.

"They were. This is the last of the crowd on this floor." Ethan said as he winced at the pain. "Where's Benji?"

"I don't know." Jane looked at him in horror. "He wasn't with me when I jumped." The look on Ethan's face made Jane's insides freeze. She quickly looked around for the accused analyst.

"Jane, he's not here." She heard Ethan say. She shook her head at his words.

"He's with Benji!" She exclaimed while Ethan sighed and looked at the destroyed fire exit.

"Every other way to the upper floors are blocked." Ethan started. "Benji will have to find his own way."

"No.. Benjii…" Jane cried as she looked at the growing fire. There is no chance Benji is coming out alive.


End file.
